A Nara's feelings
by ginguy
Summary: Drabble! Shikamaru's jealousy over Sai with Ino.


**Not really happy with this. And this took longer to finish than I expected because school just started.**

**I'll make a better one next time!**

**Oh and ****_galbi _****is a Korean dish, pretty much short ribs.**

* * *

"You're…beautiful,"

She was shocked; nonetheless she smiled genuinely at his comment and even blushed.

"Thanks," the comment had surprised everybody, including the pink-haired girl sitting beside Ino. She looked at her, who smiled at her food, piercing her fork through the galbi that was cooked in front of the grill on the table.

The new kid hadn't made a very good impression on Team Kakashi, yet, he did fairly swell with Asuma's girl. Ino's lush blue eyes wandered the room of customers as she slowly chewed her food, unaware of Sakura glaring at her, her attitude growing tense. The day had ended with Team Kakashi and Team Asuma – minus Shikamaru – having dinner together, and although the atmosphere was initially difficult, Sai's unexpected praise at Ino's beauty led to a much friendlier mood, with Team Asuma at least. Naruto's eyes widened as he swallowed the cooked squid hard from his sight at his teammate who rolled her eyes in annoyance.

_"Ino pretty? Ugh, she's such a pig!" _she must have thought. Despite the fact that their sort-of-rocky relationship came to a halt in the 2 ½ year span, it was clear Sakura and Ino were still competitive with each other. What was that competition about? Who knows? Exactly. Who would know? Now that Sasuke was gone, why would Sakura and Ino still continue this fight? Their entire rivalry was always based on Sasuke.

But girls are girls. Girls are always out to get each other. And tonight, Ino would be rubbing it all in her face.

In any case, they enjoyed their dinner together, Naruto's return caused a ruckus among his alumni, but the first people he wanted to spend time with, were his old boy Iruka, Team Asuma and of course, his very own unit. And not surprisingly, with Choji around, he paid for the food (albeit it was a little unfair considering he just came back after 2 long years only to pay for a table of 5 a few nights after his return).

* * *

"Hey, Ino,"

She looked up at him as he numbly looked at her, he was taller than she expected, then again, the first time she saw him, he was at some rooftop far away trying to pick a fight with the 4th's son, which honestly, was not a very good idea, unless you wanted some unstable Kyuubi spirit inside the kid ready to take your ass down in 3 seconds.

"I was wondering if you wanted to come with me to the hospital tomorrow. I kind of need something, and I think I need someone who knows a bit about medicine to be there."

"Oh, sure thing," she tilted her head and grinned as Choji lightly slapped her shoulder.

"We better get going guys, thanks for the food," Naruto raised his brow at Choji. That same boyish smile that fatty had always made Naruto scoff.

"Choji, we've always paid for you pal," he crossed his arms and smirked at his friend. Choji, Choji, always the same Choji. In spite of her irritation during the dinner, Sakura managed to relax and enjoy herself. Before parting ways from Ino and Choji with Naruto and Sai, she keened her eyes at the dimming sky.

"Don't be out too late you two. The sky's getting darker. We'll see you guys!" they waved at Choji and Ino as the two held up their thumbs up in assurance.

The sunset was always beautiful in the Leaf because the colours of orange and purple continuously seemed to blend in so well. The breeze was cool and the streets had the impression of looking much bigger due to the absence of the villagers ready to have their 8 o'clock dinner and a night of leisure.

Ino and Choji walked through the pathway together silently, a rare moment between them, because when there is a silence with those two, one of them is usually worried for the other.

"Ino, just be careful okay?" he suddenly began.

"What are you talking about, Choji?"

"Shikamaru takes a lot of things lightly, but he may not take Sai the same way. That's all I'm saying. Just…be careful" shaking her head, she slapped his shoulder, and linked her arm with his, his arm a pillow for her head as they walked.

"Oh Choji, don't worry about it. Shikamaru won't be mad, don't worry,"

And Choji believed her. He always did. He's known Ino almost all his life, and regardless of her ditzy personality and her risky attitude, she earned her teammates trust. And her 'husky' teammate curled his lips upward, snaking his arm around her shoulder.

"As long as we're on the same page, pal," he belched out loud causing Ino to pull herself away from him, punching his arm.

"Choji, ever heard of 'excuse me'?"

* * *

They laughed together as they strode through a wide hall of the massive hospital, frames of "Doctor …" and certification photos hung on the walls to acknowledge the number of medics that served the hospital. Sai didn't know it, but since Tsunade entered the Hokage title, the hospitals have been much larger than ever, and the numbers of medic-nins and specialists shot up by a landslide. And it was good, the Leaf needed it. And although Ino didn't know it, as it started out as an innocent lie, Sai was actually starting to see Ino as even prettier the more he spent time with her.

They had just stopped to ask the front desk when Ino felt her shoulder nimbly gripped by a firm hand.

"Shikamaru!" she quickly embraced him before turning to face Sai finishing his conversation with the desk lady.

"Shikamaru"

"Sai. What are you doing here?" his eyes coldly glared at him as the rookie smiled innocently in return.

"I'm just here to pick up some medicine." He turned to Ino and nodded.

"Thanks Ino, I can wait for these on my own now,"

"Oh, see you later then!" she said her goodbyes to him and exited the building with Shikamaru.

* * *

His hands emerged from his pockets as he flicked his fingers against the lighter's cover to ignite his cigarette. Dipping the zippo lighter back into his pocket, his free hand took his cigarette from his mouth to allow an exhale of smoke.

"So what did you do yesterday night?"

"Oh, we just went out. Me, Choji, Sakura, Naruto and Sai"

"Mmm"

"Sai thinks I'm pretty, never thought I'd imagine it"

"Ino, I don't trust that guy. There's something really fishy about him"

"No there isn't. He's just a newbie who's getting to know everyone," he rolled his eyes in disagreement. He didn't like Sai. Not from the very beginning.

"And he called you pretty?"

"Why, what's wrong with that?" she hated it when her feelings become puzzled because of Shikamaru's refusal to explain to her why he's always so annoyed when it comes to Sai. Why couldn't he just tell her? Oh that's right, he's a Nara.

Her eyes enlarged as she came to a sort of realization about Shikamaru.

She snuck up behind him and relaxed her hands on his shoulders as he walked. Her mouth came close to his ears to whisper,

"Shikamaru, are you jealous?"

"Tsch" came out from his mouth. He didn't want to admit it, admit the fact that he grew annoyed over one person, the fact that Ino liked Sai and brushed his complaints like it was nothing, the fact that these feelings…these feelings, were such a drag. More so, he shouldn't even be feeling this way, Ino wasn't his girlfriend. They both know each other's feelings, but…a relationship was much too early for them.

He exhaled loudly to scratch the back of his head.

"Just tell me, Shikamaru!" she snaked her arms around his waist and attempted to shake him to make him dizzy.

He grabbed her arm from her grasp and led her near the Tower, sitting on a bench.

"Ino, I just…I just get annoyed when I see you with him." His eyes rolled as he refused to look at her, his cheeks flaming red.

And despite Ino's all-in-your-face attitude, she sat there quietly with her hands on her lap. She leaned in, and lightly kissed his cold cheek.

"Shikamaru, I'm never ditching you for Sai." She rose up to face the five face statues. Clicking her heel behind her to rotate her body, she smiled at his rosy face, his face still red from her kiss.

"And honestly speaking Shikamaru, I'd rather have you take care of me than Sai any day. Besides Choji, you're the one person who understands me, you're patient with me and you've put up with me all these years."

She smiled at him one last time before turning and walking away.

"Hey Ino"

She spun to look at his smirk.

"You know…when I've gotten you saying something deep and utterly sincere like that, I've done something right."

They grinned at each other before he stood up to grab and intertwine her hands with his.


End file.
